Light a Fire
by percychased
Summary: "To learn to read is to light a fire; every syllable that is spelled out is a spark." -Victor Hugo. ; A collection of freeverse poems.1. Lily-Luna 2.Cedrella 3.Lily-Luna 4.AliciaSpinnet 5.Rose 6.RonHermione 7.MoragRomilda 8.George 9.Lucy 10.Regulus 11. SnapeHermione 12.Daphne 13.Roxanne 14. DeanLuna
1. Storybook

She's _sweet _and _innocent _and _lovely_

The definition of a **perfect **young girl

All _smiles _and _hazel _e*y*e*s

Long /dresses\ and :pigtails:

And had _everyone _[wrapped] around her finger

You _know _what they say

'Everything is **not **as it seems.'

Looks can be _deluding. _

Daughter of a green-eyed war hero

Daughter of a Quidditch star

The textbook definition of _innocent_

{But storybooks are much more **fun,** aren't they?}

A story that tells the tale

Of an _innocent, sweet _little girl

Who percieves m+o+r+e than others

_**Gifted **_with the art of [persuasion]

Who's a little bit more _cunning _

She didn't =inherit= the _green_**green**green eyes

But she's more suited for _**green **_then Albus will ever be.

* * *

_ I used the prompt 'sweet' for this one._


	2. Black Hearts

it was against the rules.

(but when have you actually followed them?)

not **concrete laws, **

but rules, ones so strictly enforced

that they dictated _who _you loved

and _who _you couldn't.

cedrella _knew _them

{rebellion is a teenager thing, they say}

[just a stage you're going through, dear]

she _knew _her intended purpose in life.

what she was _supposed _to do

**rebellion **was fun

**fun **when you weren't caught

and could spend every single 'm'o'm'e'n't

living in thrill and fear

that what you were doing was

_dangerous, wrong. _

a metaphorical _s-l-a-p _in the face

to the **rules.**

until those secret midnight meetings

that wasn't just _**rebellion**_anymore

not just trying to prove a p . o . i . n . t.

because now she'd _rather _be

counting f;r;e;c;k;l;e;s

_with _ginger hair

and _septimus_

than the

**black **family

with their **black **hair

and **black **hearts.

* * *

_Okay, so this is about Cedrella Weasley nee Black. For the Fanfiction Triwizard Tournament by Empress Empoleon, using other: counting freckles and phrase; slapped in the face._


	3. Ten

You, you're just out of his league  
Young and f.r.e.c.k.l.y and immature  
Daughter of a war hero,  
used to the /prying\ and the fame.  
With a big, happy family.

He's an orphan,  
and he's used to being [alone].  
He's okay with it, really,  
but you know you aren't.  
You seem to always need people  
(but you've always felt a little needy,  
haven't you, Lily?)

You, you're flawed and imperfect  
Emotional and passionate  
with fiery hair that matches a  
fiery temper.  
He's still and put-together,  
calm, cool, comforting.

You, who's ten years younger by  
the almost p\r\e\c\i\s\e day.  
and him,  
who has a  
silver-haired, blue-eyed  
Veela beauty by his side.

You're not sure all the differences  
are worth it  
but damn it all to hell,  
you're going to try anyways.

* * *

_For Camp Potter; Tuesday._


	4. Free as a Bird

You love the wind b~l~o~w~i~n~g through your hair

_Zooming _around the pitch

With the whole (world) _b/l/u/r/r/i/n/g _together

You love the [little], insignificant things about Quidditch

The way your broom-s-t-i-c-k _smells _after you've polished it

The way the _team, _the _famous 'Team Wood' _is like a **family**

You, the _twinstwins_, Angie, Harry, Katie, Oliver.

You're _|synchronized|._

When you're flying, you feel **free**

No _expectations, _no _promises_

Just _you _and _yourself _in the air

As free as a bird,

~f~l~y~i~n~g away.

* * *

_If You Dare, #244. About Alicia Spinnet._


	5. Featherlight

_Rose/Lily_

* * *

Oh, darling, it's _wrong_

It's so, so _wrong_

(but your family hasn't ever played by the rules, have they?)

_War herione _mother

_War hero _father

{dragons} and {Death Eaters} and {Inferi}

_They've done all of it _

And **you **haven't

You, you've gone **nowhere**

You're overshadowed, yes

Your f*i*r*e*f*l*i*e*s are

**a bit **dimmer **than everyone elses'**

She makes your heart _b.e.a.t_

Faster than it ever has before

"Rosie," she calls you

And she's the _only _one who calls you that

Her _skin, _

Porcelain and perfect,

Her _/touch\, _

Featherlight and subtle

Her _hair, _

Just like yours

A **fiery **(halo) around your head

Like live flames, _burning _and _dancing_

With a desire that's _wrong_,

But feels so _right_

* * *

For **Camp Potter**, Arts and Crafts, using **three **of the mandatory prompts and **one **of the optional prompts. Also for the **Ultimate Femmeslash Competition. **This is a Rose/Lily cousincest pairing. 135 words without A/N.


	6. Retrospect

_This isn't a freeverse, but a countdown poem. _

* * *

**10**.In retrospect, you should have seen the end coming near.

**9. **Those cracks, those holes – you couldn't fix them, no.

**8**. Once upon a time, you two were inseperable.

**7. **You both knew your shelter was collapsing.

**6. **You didn't want to admit it.

**5. **And remember the last words?

**4. **Heartbreaking, very hopeful words.

**3. **"Look at me."

**2. **She didn't.

**1. **"Please."

**0. **

**1. **Regret.

**2. **Oh, regret.

**3. **You were wrong.

**4. **And who was she?

**5. **Hermione Granger, the bookworm extraordinaire.

**6. **Brilliant and beautiful and everything important.

**7. **And you were tired, just so tired

**8. **It was _one _little mistake, only the one

**9. **The mistake had thrown your lives up into flames

**10. **You're going to make it up to her, you tell yourself.

**9. **You _are_, really_. _You _need _to. You _have _to.

**8.** _Ron, you screwed up. And you'll fix it._

**7. **This time, you will not challenge her.

**6. **Don't argue until you say something

**5. **Something cruel, that isn't true.

**4. **"You're beautiful, Hermione. _Please._"

**3. **Maybe this time

**2. **She'll say

**1. **"Okay."

**0.**

* * *

For **Camp Potter, **using the mandatory pairing **RonHermione **and the optional prompts **"Look at me. Please." **and **burning. ****  
**

For the **10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Challenge **by Schermionie.

Word Count: 196


	7. Bend

all you can think about is _her _

&how she **ignites **your bones

_darling, _you've never ever belonged

but maybe just this 1once1

you can belong to _her._

when you wake up /next to her

for the first time

oh, your **heart, **it's s-o-a-r-i-n-g

you're so light 

&carefree

you've spent your time _struggling_

&figuring out just _where _you belong

(you're **different, **morag, you know that)

well, perhaps, you _belong _with her

because, oh, there's **nothing**

in this whole entire {universe}

that's better than _romilda _

she makes you feel like you're _worth it_

she taught you how to **/**bend**\**

without the (world) caving _in _

how to S|T|A|N|D on your own

_two feet_

how to **love **

&how to **express **

oh, romilda taught you

**different ** isn't bad

**different **is _okay_

* * *

a/n - i had a fun time writing this pairing. morag/romilda is great. this freeverse is written for jess (autumn midnights). hope you enjoyed it, i gave it my best shot!


	8. Under

every time you look in the mirror

it's a /reflection\ of him

you're a _living, breathing _mirror

oh, they "speak" your name

but they see _him, _not _you _

it **hurts **for them

but how does it **hurt **for you?

in ways _unimaginable _

you really didn't know what grief was

but now? you're an expert.

grief that leaves you breathless

&shattered and numb

_very numb _

it s|h|a|k|e|s your foundation

and _crashes _your world

he's _there_

when you're conscious

&when you're not

in your restless slumber

you see _him _

'hush, hush,'

the **darkness **says

it lulls you to sleep

with promises of happy dreams

_what a liar_

you see _Fred _in your dreams

(you don't even have to say his name;

he's a permanent staple in your mind)

the bittersweet **laughter, **the **memories**

the bittersweet _togetherness _

what it felt like

to have another ha|lf of _you _

it was _fredandgeorge, gredandforge_

oh, but it's different now

it's f . r . e. d . & g . e . o . r . g . e

_**spaced out**_

a million miles -apart-

they say they understand

how you're _feeling_

if they never _understood _you 2two2

in the 1first1 place,

_how _could they understand now?

* * *

_a/n - camp potter. I used the mandatory prompts as well as breathless. word count: 201_


	9. Butterflies

you've always been a little

/out/of/sync/

a little more [[behind]]

than all of your other cousins.

they're k*i*s*s*i*n*g*

&(holding)-(hands)

you're content with your books

aren't you, lucy?

you're a whole 16sixteen16 years old

and not _really _into having a boyfriend

because you've _seen _molly's

**b|r|e|a|k**

**d**

**o**

**w**

**n**

**s**

and you've (held) roxanne

when she c'r'i'e'd

& seen dominique's fiery flame

dull into a _spark _

it's because you're _scared, _so _scared_

you don't want to be hurt

because you don't _only _date 1one1 person

for your whole entire life

_you'll have to break up sometime, right? _

little lucy weasley, content with her books

but, of course, there has to be a **storm cloud**

which goes by the name of

_lorcan scamander_

&that b~u~t~t~e~r~f~l~y feeling roxy described?

_you have it. _

and sometimes you see him -looking-

out of the [corner of his eye

and you wonder

does he feel the butterflies too?

\\

* * *

_a/n - er, don't really know where this came from. oh well._

_if you dare challenge, #509 Love._


	10. Corrupted Lungs

he tried to stop you;

he did, really.

he told you that you had a way (out)

you could leave, _here _and _now_

you _don't _have to obey

you can _live_

live and breath

through fresh lungs

instead of h/e/a/v/i/n/g through

_corrupted ones_

but **black **is honor

**black **is ancient

**black **is noble

you were _told _these things.

you had to believe these

because if mother and father said it

it was _true, _wasn't it?

you tried to [hide] the emotions

with indifference

but oh, regulus, you _couldn't_

you just _couldn't _

sirius could see

the emotions /screaming\ through

you can't disobey

because you don't have that

**gryffindor boldness, do** **you? **

* * *

for the big sis/lil sis team prompt competition, based off of my lil sis teddy's OS. I used here and now and scream for prompts. inspiration taken by the song 'youth' by daughter.


	11. Oh

[oh.]

you've **hated **him

_loathed _him with a bound intensity

everything he's done

everything he _does _

you **hate **it

he's /cruel\, manipulative, _mean _

and you don't want to get started

on how he treats harry, oh, harry

actually, all of the gryffindors, in fact

and that evil, glittering glint in his eye

when he hissed 'miss granger,'

telling you you've done wrong

(and you don't like doing wrong)

tells you that all he is, is

_meanmeanmean_

first year, young and naïve

you think the culprit is _him _

but it's not, is it?

you were **wrong**

and how could you forget third year?

sirius **black, **marauder and mischief maker.

loathes snape just as you do

and then, you're on the hunt

dumbledore's broken form,

spread-eagled on the ground

beneath the s*t*a*r*s

_haunts _your memory

and it's _**all **_his fault

that man in the [_**billowing black**__] _robes

who's wrestled control of your home

of _hogwarts_

but now, oh, now

you're kneeling by his side

by his _deathbed _

and you're wishing you had your

[/timeturner\]

and you can't help but wonder

**why?**

* * *

a/n - um, this is my first time ever writing snape/hermione, and idk if I'm comfortable with it, but I'm trying to broaden my horizons, so please don't judge me too harshly for this... for the pairing set boot camp, and camp potter week 6 (I think). ;o wordcount: 179


	12. Underneath

_Underneath it all, _

She was just a girl.

_Underneath it all, _

She really didn't deserve this.

She was just f-o-l-l-o-w-i-n-g orders

What the noble, pureblood _Greengrass _family

Expected her to be.

Daphne didn't _ask _for the extremeties,

The disclusion, the cold-blooded **hate.**

She just wanted to listen,

To please her family.

Why was that so hard?

Why was acceptance so hard?

She couldn't be pure-blood _perfection, _

Not like Astoria. Never like Astoria.

If she was trying so hard to listen,

Why did everything go wrong?

_Underneath it all, _

She was just trying to make her family happy.

* * *

_For the _Seven Days of Freeverse _Challenge, using the character of Daphne Greengrass and the prompt 'underneath it all'. I don't even know with this one... And the spacing got all screwed up, ffn is being stupid again.._


	13. Bittersweet

_Oh, _

There were **roses **

And there were thorns

Roxanne liked to think of herself

As _both_

Bittersweet, she thought

Endearing and lovely,

But yet sharp and blatlantly painful.

When she was asked to describe _herself, _

She would never say _who _she was related to

Or _where _she came from

Because that's not really talking about _yourself, _is it?

That's talking about _others, _other people and places

You're connected with.

Roxanne would just simply say 'a **rose **and a thorn'

Because there would never, ever be anything else

As _truthful_ to what she was

As a **rose **and a thorn.

Bittersweet.

* * *

_Just as short as the last one - short and sweet, I suppose. Again, for the Seven Days of Freeverse Challenge, using Roxanne and roses and thorns._


	14. Fantasies

you feel her slipping.

and you don't know what to do

and soon

you're slipping

and the galleons,

they're slipping between your fingers

because you'd pay anything, anything

to have her back

you'd give the moon and back

to hear the far-fetched fantasies

of creatures unknown

but you won't

and she's slipping,

and it's your fault, all your fault, dean.

* * *

_a/n - eh. I felt like freeverse. And Dean/Luna... it just fits._


End file.
